Without You
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione's parents make her move to America and go to McKinnely High School. Will she ever see her old friends again? And will that annoying perv with a mohawk accept the fact that she still has feelings for one Ron Weasley?
1. Peanut Manteca Bocadillo

**Chapter 1**

**Peanut Manteca Bocadillo**

Hermione wept as she walked into her second period class. There were already tear marks staining her face. Her parents had just moved to America, and now she was going to McKinnely High School, where her father's brother, Will Shouster, was the Spanish teacher.

All through Spanish, she felt so stupid… she was fluent in French, because her mother was French, and she was fluent in Latin, because she was a witch, but how would a witch learn Spanish? Sure, she knew bits and pieces, like "uno dos tres" and "hola" and "adios" and "amigos" because, well, that's stuff Muggles learn when they're in kindergarten. But that wasn't nearly enough to excel in this class. She was passing, but… she was Hermione Granger. She had to do more than just "pass".

She felt a pair of eyes on her. She had gotten into that during her sixth year, when those eyes had been Ron's. But as she didn't know whose eyes they were this time, and did not want any other person's eyes, she felt uncomfortable, and tried not to think about them.

"Hermione?" Shou said, calling on her for some question she did not hear.

"Incommoditas, bardus muggles, volo praecessi domous," she muttered in Latin. The class laughed. Hermione blushed, and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, Hermione," said Shou kindly, "the correct answer is 'El elefante estado unico molesto socorrer de el madre con ella dorso ediciones'."

Hermione was embarrassed, and therefore resolved to pay attention for the rest of the period. However, she let her mind wander again, and once again was called on. This time, she did not make the mistake of muttering rude things about her classmates in an ancient language.

"Um… 'el unicornio must comer ella precioso animal domestico tarta para ahorrar Venus de arana'?" she guessed.

"Very close, Hermione," Shou told her. "The correct answer is 'el pequeno chica didn't guerer ella mommy ser comdio por el loro, pero ella hermano estado un gatito-gato y pore so ellos tenian mover hasta el rainforest'."

The class snickered. Annoyed, Shou called on a boy sitting behind Hermione. He had a nice tan and a Mohawk. The Mohawk scared Hermione slightly.

"Puck! Can you say anything to me in Spanish?"

"Yeah," said the Mohawk kid called Puck, "Su aliento olores como my sobaco material con el cadaver de esta verdaderamente antiguo mozo guien vidas subsuelo."

"See me after class, Puck. What about you, Finn?"

A stupid but cute looking boy with black hair and dark eyes answered, "Son un pavoroso tio, zapato I'm contento I've recogido un amigo que con el bebe eyacluacion y alegria y futbol. Gracias, capato, tio."

"Nicely done, Finn. Quinn?"

"Erróneo zapato my vida caída separadamente en cuanto hablamos. He sido puntapié desconectado de aplausos , todo YO haber es alegría qué es efectivamente algo gracia pero verdaderamente unpopular , y o sí , Soy Embarazada. Cómo está usted pensar Siento , erróneo zapato?"

"Sorry about that, Quinn. Kurt?"

"No soy también bueno , erróneo zapato. I'm enamorado de un mozo , qué es no fresco , y él tiene otro chica cuyo enamorado de le , y es teniendo un bebé con otro chica. También my papá took ausente my coche. Pero agradecido en alegría , YO haber algunos amigos."

"Well, that's too bad, Kurt. Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath before telling her older cousin in a shaky but fluent voice, "YO proyectil my amigos dorso residencia. YO proyectil my amigo. YO justo querer hasta volver. My amigos y YO tenían todo justo realizado algo nosotros tenían todo longevidad hasta hacer por todo de nuestro vidas. También many de them haber died. Nosotros necesidad uno al otro , y No quise mover. A menor Sé YO haber alguien en mi lado, er, ' zapato'."

"Very nice, Hermione. Why don't you stay after class, too?"

The bell rang not long after. Hermione and the freaky rude Mohawk kid went up to Shou's desk.

"First, Puck," he said, turning to the Mohawk kid, "you earned yourself another week of detention. But from now on, we're not giving you the pleasure of being punished in front of your friends, I don't care how 'cool' it is."

"Hermione," he said, turning towards his witchy niece, "if there's anything you need, you can talk to me, okay? Or Miss Pillsbury, she's a very good counselor."

"Alright, Will," Hermione squeaked. She rushed out of the room, and the kid called Puck followed.

"Hey," he called, "what's your problem?"

"At the moment, you," Hermione snapped, turning towards her locker.

"I was making you cry?" Puck had a confused look on his face. Hermione began to sob, thinking of Ron.

"Right now you are!" She grabbed her books, slammed her locker, and rushed to third period.

"Wait a second…!" Puck called, but he gave up on her.

"I am Noah Puckerman," he told himself. "I get all the hot chicks I want." He shook his head. "I have got to stop watching CATS with my mom. I'm turning into the Rum Tum Tugger."


	2. Venustus Orbis

Chapter Two

Venustus Orbis

Puck cornered the girl called Hermione before Glee club. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you cry and all," he said. "Here, call me Puck."

"Puck," repeated Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Puck, grinning.

"Nothing," said Hermione, shrugging. She couldn't help but let the smile creep onto her face. "You told me to call you Puck, so I did."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Puck demanded.

"I don't hate _you_," said Hermione. "I just hate everything in America, and you're really pissing me off, can you blame me?"

Puck sighed. "It's my Mohawk, isn't it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Hermione replied.

"I knew it!" For some reason, Puck looked very happy. "I _told _them the chicks thought it was hot—"

"What? No!" Hermione said. "I actually think it's rather creepy."

"Are you serious, chick?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, you're a pretty weird chick."

"You don't know half of it," Hermione retorted, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'chick'!"

She was very thankful that Shue walked in then. "Hey guys! Ready to start?" he said cheerily.

"Sure, Uncle Will," said Hermione shyly.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Shue," Puck agreed, giving Hermione what he thought was a winning smile.

Glee practice wasn't anything new. Hermione was a chorus part as of now, as they were just rehearsing other songs they had already learned. Immediately after they finished, Hermione noticed a small barn owl tapping on the window. When everyone was gone, Hermione rushed up and took the owl inside.

"Oh, Pigwidgeon," she said, hugging it. The tiny owl hooted with pleasure. She took the letter from his leg and opened it.

Dear Hermione,

Where are you? Ron's going crazy. We all miss you, but he's taking it really hard. I suggest you send your reply to him.

Love,

Harry

Hermione smiled and made a mental note to write a response to Ron.

During her next free moment—which was the next during block period—Hermione wrote a letter to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I got Harry's letter. Oh, I miss you so much. I didn't want to move to America, but I had to. I wish you could be there. I'm going I think I'm making a new friend. I have a new stalker, too, he's very annoying, even worse than George and…. Fred… were. Which reminds me, how is your family? I know this war's been especially hard on them. I hope they're okay. And since all Harry said in his letter was that you missed me, how's he, too? Oh, I want you here more badly than I want my rude muggle stalker to get rid of his stupid Mohawk.

Much love,

Your Hermione

"Whatcha doing?" asked Puck, grinning. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. Oh god, it was her stalker. She hadn't noticed that he was in this class with her, too.

"Writing a letter," Hermione replied, stiffly and truthfully.

"To who?"

"Friend back home." Hermione had to resist adding, "My _boyfriend_."

Puck tried to grab the letter from the witch, but Hermione took it back. However, he was too strong for the witch.

" 'I miss you so much'? 'I didn't want to move to America, but I had to'?" he read out loud. " 'I have a new stalker?' Ah, with a mohawk… you must be talking about me." He smiled. "Here's your dumb letter."

"Thank you," she said stiffly. Inside, she was crying harder than she had ever cried in her life, perhaps excluding the time Ron ran away and left them for a few months.

"Are you gonna mail it, sweetie?" Puck asked.

Hermione folded the letter and put it in an envelope. "Obviously," she snapped. "Why else would I have written it? And—" her eyes narrowed—"DON'T. CALL. ME. _SWEETIE_."

"Okay, geez!" Puck was grinning. "You're no fun, are you? You're another Rachel."

"I think that Rachel Berry is going to be one of my best friends here," answered Hermione, writing on the envelope Ron Weasley—The Burrow.

"Rachel's my girlfriend," said Puck.

"No, she's not," Hermione replied. "She's got eyes for Finn only, and you know that."

"And what about you, sugar?"

"Would you _STOP_ with the stupid pet names? And no, I do not like Finn. I'm in love with someone else. And _what_ were you saying about you and Rachel Berry?"

"We broke up," Puck admitted, "but we're still seeing each other."

"In Glee club and second period," Hermione scoffed.

"So what?" Puck demanded, then threw his head back and started to sing _Sweet Clementine._

Hermione eagerly awaited a response from Ron. She got one during the next block period.

Dear Hermione,

You have to go to school with muggles? I feel so sorry for you. I miss you so much. My family's pretty upset, but they're okay, they miss you too. Harry's alright too (kind of, all these people run up to him whenever he goes outside and now he stays in the Burrow twenty four seven and we have a huge crowd of people around our house), if you want to put him into another category, him and Ginny are engaged now. Speaking of which, I hope you like your gift. So wait, there's a muggle dude stalking you? Oh he is going to be eternally sorry he messed with Ron Weasley's girl. I'll see you soon.

Love forever,

Ron

Attached was a beautiful moonstone engagement ring. She could tell it cost Ron a fortune. He must've been saving up for forever, or maybe George or Harry lent him some money. (Most likely he was saving money that Harry had lent him, a combo of both.) " 'See you soon?'" she read aloud in a whisper. "What could that mean?"

"What'd you say?" asked Brittany.

"I wasn't saying anything," said Hermione innocently, putting on her beautiful ring. "You might be hearing someone talking in the hallway."

"Oh… okay…" said Brittany, looking back towards her math homework. "This is so hard!"

"I can help with that," said Hermione, smiling kindly, and taking Brittany's pencil to teach Brittany how to solve every problem. (She did quite a lot herself, but she was sure that Brittany might have grasped the lesson.) _Making friends with a cheerio? Who would've guessed?_

**What do you think? Review! **


	3. If You um, well, it says inside

Chapter Three

If You Went To Hogwarts, Nothing Will Surprise You… Usually

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Hermione and Puck were sitting in Glee club. Conversations arose all over.

"Is that an _engagement ring_?"

"So what if it is?"

Something about the white glitter from Hermione's finger bothered Puck.

"You're too young to be engaged," he announced.

"I'm an adult," she replied hotly.

"You're seventeen!" he snapped back.

Oops. Hermione was almost always so good with fooling muggles into making them believe she was one herself.

"How would you know?" _Thank goodness. Nice save._

Puck shrugged, unable to come up with an answer.

"Hi," said the pregnant blond called Quinn, walking over to them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Puck lied.

"He's actually starting an argument over how old I am," said Hermione. She wanted to be friends with Quinn. She knew how hard it must be for her.

Quinn looked at her, puzzled. Hermione returned the expression. Then the two teenage girls shrugged and walked away from him.

They went to where Rachel and Finn were sitting, arguing about something. Hermione wondered if maybe they had been rehearsing, and Rachel thought his B was flat or something. Rachel was like that.

"Hi!" Rachel said to them, beaming. She was trying to befriend both of them. She was doing a very good job with Hermione, and Quinn was starting to think she wasn't as much of an obnoxious boyfriend-stealing nerd. After all, she had the guts to do what Quinn herself didn't: Tell the truth.

"Hey," said Quinn. Hermione could tell she was feeling awkward, because she simply walked away with a red face. Finn got up and walked in the other direction, also blushing.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Great." Rachel beamed again. "You?"

Hermione put her hand with the ring in obvious sight of her friend. Rachel gasped.

"Oh, that's amazing!" she said, beaming. (Hermione wondered if her mouth ever ached from smiling so much.) "I didn't know you had a boyfriend back home."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah," she said, "he's the one I miss the most."

"Come on, guys," said Shou, "we're learning a new song for Regionals today." He gave everyone sheet music, and smiled at his niece. "Hermione, you'll be taking the solo."

Rachel tried not to look _too _upset. She was, after all, trying to be a good friend for this Hermione Granger girl.

"That's not fair," Mercedes snapped. "Did she even audition? You're favoring her because she's your relative!"

However, after finishing _Thank You For The Music_, even her jaw was dropped to the floor. For such a quiet little girl, she had a strong voice.

"Great guys," said Shou, beaming. "Nice work, Hermione. Okay, you can go."

As it was a lunch-time Glee rehearsal **(A/N: I don't know if they have lunch-time rehearsals, but in this fic, they do)**, the halls were still flowing with students when the bell rang. Hermione stayed behind, wondering if perhaps Pig would turn up again. She was dying for a word from Ron.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Rachel.

"I just miss my friends." Hermione shrugged. "I wish they were here now."

Rachel put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?"

**Sorry it took so long to update, guys! I had them, I just didn't have the time to add them. I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm going to keep writing it and this time I promise I'll update after a finish a chapter!**


	4. Fluffiness and a Daily Prophet Overview

Chapter Four

Fluffiness and a Daily Prophet Overview

When the kids walked out of Glee club, they saw a tall red-headed man running down the halls.

"Dude," said Finn, running to his seventh period class.

The redhead walked up to Puck and punched him in the face.

"Ow," said Puck, "what'd I do to you?"

"You leave my girlfriend alone," the redhead spat at him. "Where's Hermione?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, that Hermione."

"How many other Hermiones do you know, smart-ass?"

"Sixteen," said Puck smartly. The redhead punched him again. "Okay, okay, jeez. She's inside the choir room."

"The _what_ room?" The redhead had clearly never heard that word before.

"Choir room." Puck pointed at it. "Right in front of your face. Can't miss it."

The redhead punched Puck for a third time (for being a smart-ass, again) before mumbling "Thanks" and running into the choir room.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?"

"Ron?" Hermione turned around in disbelief.

"Who are _you_?" Ron Weasley snapped at Rachel, who looked offended and removed the hand from Hermione's shoulder to hold it up to her mouth in shock.

"It's okay, Ron, she's my friend," said Hermione, running at the tall redhead and jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you more," he replied. "Actually, you're the lucky one. I mean, people have been attacking me almost as much as Harry."

"Er—should I leave?" asked Rachel.

"Only if you want to," answered Hermione, beaming. "How'd you get here?"

"It has hard. People kept jumping on me. They're really crazy." He shook his head, like, he couldn't believe how crazy these people were. "Some of them backed off when I told them I was seeing someone, but some of them didn't. Most just wanted my autograph. 'You're Harry Potter's best friend, you helped him kill You-Know-Who!'" he said, mocking them. "It's crazy." He shook his head again. "You're lucky to have been away from all that. 'Harry Potter couldn't have defeated You-Know-Who without you, you're like his sister, and you're _so _smart, and you always help him with his homework, and you're dating his best friend, blah, blah, blah!'" he mocked again. "Ginny's been hiding too, 'You're Harry's best friend's little sister, is it true he saved you from You-Know-Who's basilisk, and you're his girlfriend, and he's going to marry you…' you get it," he said, seeming to run out of ideas.

"You know, they've made it a national holiday," he said.

"Harry Potter Day?" Hermione guessed.

"The Ministry's still debating whether or not to call it 'Death of the Dark Arts Day' or 'Potter Day'," Ron answered. "I'm personally voting for 'Death of the Dark Arts Day', they have these things called comtupers—"

"I think you mean computers," Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah, those. You really _are_ freaky smart," said Ron, looking scared.

"They're a muggle thing," Hermione explained, laughing as Ron's face melted to look relieved.

"Yeah," said Ron, "er… well, they have this thing called a wetmite—"

"Website?"

"Yeah, that, and you get to use this mouse thing that actually doesn't look like a mouse, and press a buddon…"

"…button…"

"…and on the comtupers, it actually clicks on the screen, and you get to choose whichever you want it to be called!" Then laughing, he added, "They should really just send Harry an owl and ask him what _he _wants it to be called."

"Or, if he doesn't want to, he can just ask us," Hermione suggested.

"Then it'll be called Death of the Dark Arts day for sure, right?"

"Yes!"

"Hello?" said Rachel, from a corner. "I'm still here…."

"May I ask," said Hermione, not noticing Rachel, "how you're planning to stay? Or… are you?"

"I confunded all of the teachers," said Ron, "and now I'm in all of your classes."

"Awesome!" said Hermione, beaming.

"You know, maybe I _will_ leave," said Rachel, exiting and leaving the love struck witch and wizard alone.


	5. Secrets and Math Tests

Chapter Five

Secrets and Tests

**A/N: I had a little bit of help on this one from my cousin, Anna E. Thanks Anna, you're awesome! **

"Don't tell me you like _him_ better than me," Puck told Hermione in an exasperated tone of voice during their next block period. Hermione responded with an icy stare and her ring flashed at him.

"Why don't you go sit over there?" Ron spat at Puck, pointing to the other end of the classroom. Puck stuck his tongue out.

"Seriously, stop bothering us, _Noah_," Hermione added. She has learned from Rachel that Puck hated being called by his real name.

"I don't feel like it," Puck answered.

"Noah Puckerman," said the teacher in their block period. "Stop talking and do your homework."

The bell rang and they all rushed to Science, where Rachel was in their class. She stared curiously at the two. Minister of Magic? Not knowing how to say simple words, like "computer"? Confunding? And who _was_ You-Know-Who? _She_ didn't certainly know who. But she was scared to talk to Hermione about it. Whoever You-Know-Who was, he didn't sound good. Or she. Rachel wasn't sure.

One thing that she did know was that those two had a secret.

"Hey," hissed Finn, "what's 3 x 6?"

They were in math class, and Finn was just as brainless as he looked.

"Um," answered Brittany, "I think it's fuzzy…."

"Is it 36?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No, it's 18," Hermione sighed, loud enough for Finn to hear.

"Thanks," Finn whispered.

"Don't mention it," said Hermione.

"Seriously," said Ron. "Stop talking to her."

Finn was taken aback, and returned to his test.

"Rachel," he said after a while, "what's the square root of 49?"

"I know!" Brittany told him happily. "I studied my notes _all_ night—the square root of 49 is a heart!"

"I don't think so, Brit," Santana snapped.

"What is it?" Ron asked Hermione.

"The magic number." Hermione smiled. "Seven."

"Darn it!" said Finn. "I thought for sure it'd be 42!"

"I think question 8 is 42…."

"They're all 42!"

"Not mathematically!"

"But scientifically!"

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"Ron, now is not the time!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," their teacher said sternly. The Glee kids shut their traps.


	6. Moving Out

Chapter Six

Moving Back

"I have great news!" said Ron and Hermione at the same time as they met in Glee rehearsals that evening.

"You first," said Ron, as Hermione giggled.

"I'm pregnant!" said Hermione.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? In the tent, on the hunt?"

"Oh yeah… huh, huh… Well, I have even better news!"

"What?"

"You're moving back!"

"What?"

"I bought us a house near the Burrow. We're going to get married, and move back to London, and… Oh Hermione, we're going to raise a family together!"

Hermione hugged Ron and whispered into his ear, "Ronald Weasley… you're making all my dreams come true, and I don't want you to ever, ever stop."

And of course, Puck was kind of annoyed that a hot chick slipped away with a ginger guy right under his nose, but of course Hermione and Ron had had huge crushes on each other since, like, first year, and they weren't about to wait for his say-so to get married.

**The end! Hope the ending was okay! Sorry it took so long to update, my Internet was being stupid! :p**


	7. ChChChChanges

Hey everybody, it's me, rumpelurina. I just wanted to say that the ending of this story _sucked! _I could have done SOO much better. That's why I'm rewriting the ending, and probably making this story younger. If anybody has any suggestions, that would be great!

While I'm here, I might as well respond to your reviews.

**Starlight Silvernight**: Yep, that's basically what he said. I'll make it better when I fix the translating, because the translator I used sucks. Luckily I've found one that translates much better.

**Coriandergirl**: I would _love _some help! It's okay if you don't have the time, I'm using a much better one lately.

**Reinette Tyler**: Yeah, that's pretty much it. I purposely made them stupid, you know, for fun. When I fix that chapter, I'm going to put what they said in Spanish in the A/N.

**Fransica Luca**: I really am sorry about that. Like I said, the translator I used sucks. It will be much better when I rewrite the chapter, and hopefully it will amuse and not offend the people who understand the language.

**Ana Luz**: It wasn't supposed to make sense. Does that make sense?

: That's awesome! I've always wanted to be in CATS.

**K Finance**: Yes, don't worry, I'm going to put in the translations when I fix the story. And sorry about the typo—thanks for noticing that. It helps when I go back to fix it, to know exactly what I'm going to fix.

**Twilight Gleek**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it!

**.Green**: I'm glad you like it! I'd tell you that yes she sings, but I'm guessing you already know that. :p

Evanne Taylor: You're right… thanks, I didn't notice that… I'll have to change it to her mom's brother. Better?

Darthspectrum: I wasn't purposely making her say something mean, I love her too. She has a bit of an attitude, though, you have to admit.

Evanne Taylor:

K Finance:

K Finance: We'll pretend for the sake of the story that they were all in a "special" math class. Hermione and Ron are there because they need to catch up with everything that's happened that they missed during the school year.

i luv odd socks:

Katie: 42.

BookLover223:

HappyLatte: Well, it did offend me. But that's okay, because I'm rewriting it anyway. You're right, because if Hermione got pregnant at 17, that means Ginny would be pregnant at 15. She didn't agree to be a stay-at-home-mom, either. But I'm rewriting the ending, like I said. Hope you thought the rest of the story was ok.

ThisIsn'tAngeK13Anymore: That was the last chapter… but I'm going to make it longer this time.

Evanne Taylor: I know, I kind of got tired writing this so I wrapped it up quickly. Now I'm back and I'm gonna write it the right way!


End file.
